Ridiculous
by Fistsofthedemigod
Summary: Fem! Robin/Wally Wally has gone missing on a mission, and everyone at the mountain is crazy worried, especially Robin. Fem!Robin and Wally pairing, rated K for some kissing.


**Here's a little sort of One Shot, about fem!Robin and Wally. I like to think that in this story they're a little older, 16 and 18, Robin and Wally respectively. Enjoy. Also this story is inspire by the song Who'd Have Known by Lily Allen.**

Wally hadn't returned to mount justice when he was supposed to. He left on a mission by himself. When he came back he was supposed to play that new game that came out with Robin. But he was three hours late. There had been a news report about and hour ago mentioning the wreckage where he had been working. Sadly there was no news on wither or not the super hero involved had made it out alive. The team was seriously worried by this point. Super boy had insisted that M'gann go to bed, he followed her a few minutes afterwards, wanting to make sure she was okay. Aqualad, like the other was worried about Kid Flash, but he cold see that robin was seriously agitated. Aqualad placed a hand on her shoulder, but only a few moments after Robin burst out.

"What if he's not coming back Kaldur!"

As Robin started to cry Kaldur cradled her head, stroking her hair.

"I'm sure he'll be back, and when he does, he'll come back here first."

Robin nodded her head showing that she understood, as she relaxed knowing that she would be one of the first people he came to see if he had made it out.

"Now I think it is best you go to bed. If you can not sleep simply rest Robin. I will stay up and wait for his return."

Robin nodded again and made her way to her room. As she made her way to the door, she stopped and instead made her way to wally's room. His sheets were a maroon red, Messy as well. His laptop still on, no password needed. Empty packets of crisps on his desk, clothes about the place that never seemed to make into his washing basket. And a few magazines on his side table, all with him or The Flash on the cover. He loved to read about himself and all the things that the tabloids thought he got up to. She sat down on the side of his bed and took note of his sent. She laid down resting her head on the pillow. She drifted off to sleep hoping that he would return, to the mountain, to his room, and to her.

Wally walked in the front door accompanied by Black Canary and the Flash. He was limping slightly and had bandages all over his right shoulder, and a little scratch above his eye.

"Wally, you are okay."

Kaldur said.

"Yeah I made it. Where is everybody?"

"In bed, M'gann needed sleep, Super Boy is with her. And i sent Robin to bed when she started... Well"

"Was she crying?"

Wally's eyes widened, for a moment he seemed to forget his limp and ran over to robins room.

"Wally you're still injured!"

"Relax kid."

Said Canary and Flash as they joined him readying themselves to catch him if necessary. He opened the door to her room but couldn't find her inside. He searched her bead frantically.

"Robin? Robin? Where is she?"

"I'm sure she's here just relax okay Wally."

"Where is she, I need to know where she is!"

He said as he stormed through the main room, and hallways. Banging on ever door and checking inside quickly. Canary was about to stop KF from going further, but Flash lay his had on her shoulder, showing her a look that told her to stay back.

"He'll find her, just let him be."

"Robin!"

He opened the door to his room barely looking inside before planing to move on, but he caught a glimpse of Robin in his bed.

"Robin!"

He strode through the door and found her curled up in his blankets in the process of waking up.

"Did you find her?!"  
Shouted Flash.

"Yeah! She's fine."

Wally crawled on to the bed near Robin as she opened her eyes without her shades on, revealing her big blue eyes, and thick dark eyelashes.

"Wally."

"Hey rob, you okay?"

He spoke in a soft voice to her holding the side of her face in his hand, pushing her hair behind her ear. She stared at him for a while until she seemed to realize what was happening.

"Wally!"

She jumped up to try and hug Wally who was half on top of her. She was holding on so tight Wally was holding her in mid air while he tried to sustain the hug and his position on all four on the bed. He eventually collapsed, not being able to hold onto her anymore.

"Your're okay, I was so worried, I thought you were dead. Damn it dude, don't make me worry!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm okay though."

Robin let out a small laugh as they broke the hug and Wally looked down at the sixteen year old girl he was now on top of and stared into her big eyes.

"I've never seen them, your eyes before."

"Do you like them?"

She said in a low, soft voice. Wally could only reply with an equally low, equally soft, mmmmmmm.

"I'm glad you came back buddy."

They both smiled at each other, and managed to let a few chuckles. Wally rolled over on to his side to face Robin. Robin pulled up the sheets over wally, she made her way out of the bed. Until wally grabbed her wrist and met he face with a big smile.

"Stay, I'd like someone to keep me company."

"Sure, buddy."

"Are you always gonna call me buddy?"

"Yeah, why not."

She said to him as she bounced back into bed happy. Wally wrapped his arms around her and gave her another big smile as he looked down to her face, her eyes which he could finally see, and her pajamas.

"I just thought I'd say this, but, in case. But. I love you man... I feel like there should be another way to say that, another way to tell you how important you are. But that is the word."

"Robin."

Wally tried to look her in the eye, but she kept her face pointed downwards

"it's love, not, necessarily in a romantic way, but love. And I'm not embarrassed, love is a good thing, even if you think it's silly or weird. I don't care. I love you. And if you feel uncomfortable, that's your fault, not mine. I won't apologize for caring about you eve-"

"Relax."

"I mean I know you wouldn't say the same thing, and that's okay, and I certainly don't think of you in a, like like, kind of way-"

There was a short silence where Robin buried her head into Wally's chest. Wally took a long breathe, and fiercely rolled the two of them over again. Robin stared up at him wide eyed holding onto the front of his shirt, pushing her thighs together like no tomorrow.

"And what if I said that I do think of you in a, like like kind of way?"

Wally said as he was placing his hands at either side of her hips.

"What if I said I love you too."

He moved his head around gently as he peered down at her. Robin moved her hands to rest above her chest, while wiggling her legs underneath Wally even more than before.

"What if I said I wanted to... ..."

"What? Wanted to what Wally."

She said it in the sweetest softest voice possible, still fidgeting underneath him.

"..."

"..."

Wally traded out his low eyes and serious expression for a bright smile once again.

"I love you too robin."

Robin could only match his expression as he half collapsed above her, now on his forearms. The two meat by their foreheads and continued with their goofy smiles aimed at one another. Robin gave a let out a small giggle as she felt the atmosphere lift. The two of them looked into each others eyes once again, and robin spread her arms over the bed. They lay their staring at each other for a good full five minutes until.

"This is ridiculous."

Wally smashed his lips on to Robins, her lips were soft and small. he could hear her make a small gasp noise as he did. Wally realized, she hadn't pushed him away, she was actually accepting this. Admittedly she wasn't really "kissing" him, but he wasn't really "Kissing" her either, he was just sort of putting his lips on top of hers. But she hadn't pushed him away, and he had already been this brave, why not be braver. He began to actually "kiss" her, moving his lips against hers, and moving his hand to sit at her waist. Almost as soon as he had started she slammed her hand onto the back of his head to pull him closer, feel his hair, and move her lips against his. His bravery had paid off. He smiled into the kiss as she moved her hand, he gave a moan, she had started to contribute to the kiss. Wally wanted to hear the same from her so he ran his hand along the inside of her thigh, that she had kept hidden until now. Robin let out a moan louder than the one that had come before from her best friend. Eventually they parted, with wally kissing her neck and cheek. Trying to taper out, rather than just stop all together. Her hands were still wrapped in Wally hair and he continued to leave marks all over her.

"Wally..."

"Mmmmmm, I know, we'll go to bed in a minute. Mmmmm, love you."

"Love you too."

They gave each other another short kiss, and Wally rolled onto his back as Robin snuggled up to him, and pulled the sheets over the both of them.

"Night Robin."

"Night."

"Wait, Robin?"

"Yeah, Wally?"

"Are we, a couple now?"

"Only if you want to be... I guess, I mean I'd be, okay with it."

Wally grabbed her and pulled her closer

"In that case, your my girlfriend now, okay babe."

"Babe?"

"Yeah, don't like it?"

"We might need to have a talk about nicknames."

"I like calling you Babe. Maybe, baby, Babes, Darling, sexy, kitten, cutie pie, sweetie, love bug?"

"Okay fine, let's just stick with babe."

"Yes!"

Wally's hands started to rest dangerously low on her back, which he seemed to be very please about at the time.

"Man I love you!"

"Go to sleep, you're still injured."

They gave each other another short kiss.

"Babe."

And another.

"See it's fun calling each other babe."

"We'll see. Now go to sleep."

They tried, if possible to get even closer in bed, as Wally placed one last kiss on the top of her head. And the two of the drifted off to sleep.

**Thanks for reading everyone, R&R. If you feel like this needs to be continued, or you want and M rated version of this chapter, which there totally is by the way, drop be a review and I'll see what I can do. **

**If you want an all new Fem!Robin story, drop me a review, and I'll get on it when I can.**


End file.
